an apples soldier
by russianmarine15
Summary: apple jack has a coltfriend that is a soldier\guard what will happen when he is called back to action
1. Chapter 1

First sergeant Sky Runner walked through ponyvile towards sweet apple acres. He was an ice blue Pegasus with a white mane and tail. He was on leave from the Royal Guard headed to se his marefriend applejack. They had started seeing each other two years ago at the grand galloping gala while he was on leave again from the guard. Now it's been two years since they saw each other and he wanted to surprise her. He had already told pinkie to set up a surprise party for him but to keep it a secret from aj. Now as he walked through ponyville with his gear in a ruck sack on his back and a smile on his face as he made his way to the carousel boutique where rarity lived another of his friends. He walked up to the door and knocked four times his signature knock everypony knew it was him. "One moment." He heard from the other side of the door. Seconds later a white mare unicorn with a purple curled mane and tail opened the door. "Why hello Sky I was just getting ready for your homecoming." "Oh okay I was just wondering if you could make me a suit for me." "Why yes but won't that make us late?" "Yes but that's okay I want to look nice for my return to aj." "Ah yes okay then what do you want it to look like?" "Oh noting special just a normal suit. But could you put these patches on them?" He said as he handed rarity two patches one was his unit patch and the other was a rank patch. "Well okay this will only take a minute." She said as she walked to the back of the store. Sky placed his ruck sack by the door and grabbed a recruit roster and looked it over as he sat down at a table.

5 minutes later

"Sky, sky wake up sky wake up." "Ugh ahhhhh wha huh oh rarity hey rarity are you done with the suite?" "Yes I am but how did you manage to fall asleep in five minutes. And what are you yelling about?" "Sorry I'm just really tired this R and R will really do me some good. And it was just a dream don't worry about it." "Well ok I'm sure it will. Here's your suit and are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah thanks rarity ill put it on on the way lets go." He then put the suit on and grabbed his ruck sack and walked the door with rarity behind him. "What happened to putting it on on the way?" "Where on the way so what are whining about." "I'm not whining I'm questioning." "Whatever you say rarity." He said as they began walking back to sweet apple acres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so its been awhile sorry but I'm busy with school and all so here's chapter 2 **

**Sky's Dream **

Sergeant sky was ridding in the back of a military transport chariot with his squad t o air field that had been overrun with griffons. He was in the second chariot in a convoy of five. It was his squad's job to take back the air field and secure a perimeter to make sure that is stayed in royal hands. Him and his squad weren't in the normal bulky gold uniforms they where used to. They had been reassigned to the royal marines while the war was going on with the griffins. They where wearing digital dessert cammies with body armor and the likes. Sky had an m16A2 service rifle with laser sight forward grip and detachable bipod. He was the squads demo man. The sniper lance corporal shadow walker had on a ghillie suite decorated with dessert vegetation using a M40A1 sniper rifle with a 6x zoom and bi pod. The rifleman and medic private first class Darsey. He was fresh from boot camp automatically giving him the name of rookie. He was scared and sky could tel. "yo rookie" "huh… oh yeah sarge." "You okay you look a little nervous." "Yeah just nervous that's all." "Stay strong private you'll be fine just stay close to me okay." "Right sarge." He said as he got a little bit of a tougher look on his face. Sky hadn't seen him in training but all of his instructors had wrote he was shy going into battle but if the going got rough then you could count on him to cover your six or get your men out of there. They all said he was smart and could fix things and point out flaws in fortifications. They said he was a very valuable member of any team. Sky just hoped that they were right. Sky looked at the last member of the squad his friend since boot camp a sergeant to and fellow Pegasus he was the squads machine gunner his name was Ace and he was big. Sky looked at his squad once again he noticed that shadow had a blue coat with jet black hair sticking out from under his helmet his rifle slung behind him as he sat on the bench of the chariot taking a nap. Darsey was checking over his weapon an AR15 with iron sights and a forward grip a weird thing sky thought. He also had a ruck sack full of medical supplies since he was the medic but everyone knew basic first aid In the event of an injury. He was a brown earth pony with dark green mane and tail. He then looked at ace he had his 50 caliber machine gut on the floor held up by the bipod he had on it along with a motion sensor laser and shock absorbing stock. He had two slings of ammo slung around his chest which was very buff along with the rest of his upper body. His helmet had an ace car in it and he looked like he was thinking about something. Then the driver yelled out that there was only a minute until they reached the air field and right as he stopped speaking the gunners head exploded from a sniper bullet and the first chariot was destroyed by a griffin missile. "Get down!" sky yelled as he drug the dead pony's body out of the way. "Private get on that gun now!" "Um yes sir but what about him?" "Don't worry about him he's dead theirs noting we can do just get on the gun and put down suppressive fire now!" "Yes sir." He then climbed up into the turret loaded it the gun and began firing at the griffins. Round where being fired from the front and sides. Darsey was firing the fifty in front to knock down the enemy and get the convoy going again while the rest of the squad fired their weapons from anywhere they could get a shot. While they were firing their weapons sky was trying to get the radio off of the dead pony to tell his CO what had happened and what was going on. He was looking around to see that Darsey was still firing the MG. Sky was happy with that because now he knew that he could trust him. Soon they had suppressed the attack and headed to the air field again. They had arrived at the air field and met little resistance but the griffins weren't known for giving up. They had broken through the perimeter gate of the air field and dismantled from the chariot and regrouped by a door. "Okay squad we need to clean out these barracks and get to the inner air field I want this place squeaky clean you hear me." The squad shook their heads. "Okay good, shadow get the door everyone else line up on me." Everyone lined up with sky on the right side of the door wile shadow line up on the left. Sky shook his head to shadow who then got in front of the door a few feet back and ran toward it but before he reached the door a burst of an AK-47 was heard and the door was splintered and shadow fell to the ground. "Medic!" Sky yelled as he ran to shadow and grabbed him by the back of his ghillie suit and drug him to the back of the squad where Darsey was waiting. During this time Ace had kicked in the door and had dropped to the ground and swept the room with his machine gun. He then popped the pin on a pineapple grenade and through it into the room and rolled to the left of the door. The windows exploded and the firing from inside stopped. He then went into the room and did a quick sweep to check the room and came out to see Darsey putting a body bag around shadow. He walked up to Sky and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Sky shook his head and got back to his hooves "aright let's get a move on we still have an air field to take back." Everyone reloaded and started clearing the barracks again. Later on the chariot back to the base sky was writing a letter when Darsey asked him what he was doing. "im writing what happed to his parents private."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everypony heres chapter 3 supper sorry for the long wait but I got a little lost with time **

Sky and Rarity arrived at Sweet Apple Acers just before the party was to start. "Well I guess ill see you in a few minuets darling. "Um okay then just remind Rainbow to give me the signal to show up okay." "Right but wont Pinkie be the only one that knows about you." "Well yes." Rarity started down the dirt road mumbling something about dust and dirt while Sky looked on and waited for her to go in side the barn. When she opened the door and Sky caught a glimpse of the inside when she closed the door. Sky stood standing their thinking about the future with AJ. But before he could think anything to far in the future he heard three shrill voices coming from behind him. "Applebloom what's going on, why did you wake us up just to come to your barn." Said Sweete Belle, one of the three fillies known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Ah don't know but Big Mac just told me to go and get you guys but he wouldn't say why." Replied Applebloom. Sky thought quickly it was obvious that the three fillies knew nothing of his returning and he wanted to keep it that way. So he quickly hid in a tree conveniently place right above him and waited for the three to pass over him. As they passed under him unsuspecting of his presence he noted each of them. First was Applebloom who was an earth pony with red mane and tail. She was Applejacks younger sister. Next was Sweete Belle who was a white unicorn with a duel colored and curly purple and light pink mane and tail who was Rarity's younger sister. Last was an orange Pegasus with a purple mane and tail in a messy type of style. After they had walked away and entered the barn sky came down from his hiding spot and sat down next to an apple tree and began to think about his future with applejack. How long where they going to be together. What if they got married or had a foal. What if he died in a war while AJ was pregnant? What if the love was gone between them. He had been gone for two years. Which brought a new thought and worry to his mink. What if AJ had cheated on him while he was gone? What would happen then? Would she tell him or would he have to find out the hard way. What if granny Smith or Big Mac wouldn't allow him to marry Applejack? Would they have to runaway somewhere? But before he could think of anything else Rainbow Dash landed in front of him. Rainbow Dash was a cyan blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. "Rainbow." "Sky." They said hugging each other. "Rainbow it's been so long since I've seen you and the others howsit been." "Oh it's been great and I'm still awesome." She said striking a pose. "I had no idea you where coming back when Pinkie Pie told to fly around until I found a close friend so I guess she meant you." "Oh really she didn't tell I was back." "No I think she only told Big Mac and Granny Smith but other than that she hasn't told anypony." "Okay go tell Pinkie you found me and tell her I'm on my way okay." "Okay see you soon Sky." Rainbow said as she gave Sky a quick hug and shot off toward the barn leaving a rainbow trail behind her that quickly faded away. Sky started down the hill towards the barn that had the pony of his dreams and all of his friends as well. Half way down the hill all the lights went out weird sky thought as he continued down the path. He then stopped and facehoofed himself and thought to himself. "Duh I have wings." He then unfurled his wings and flew the rest of the way to the barn which cut the time in half. Once he was their he became very nervous and very sweaty. He gulped thinking that this wasn't good why was he nervous? But he couldn't think about that now so he urged himself to the door and pushed it open and took a step inside and then all the lights came on and the ponys out of their hiding places and screamed "WELCOME BACK." But all sky was focused on was the mare of his dreams. Applejack stood in the middle of the barn with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. She then ran towards sky and he began running towards her like they do in crummy Hallmark shows. They met in the middle hugging each other. Applejack was crying and sky was trying hard not to. "Sky ah can't believe your back it's been so long ah thought ya died." "I know AJ but now you'll never be alone again." Sky replied. *sniff* "good." "Now shall we enjoy the rest of our night?" *sniff* "okay." Sky then took a step back from her and at the top of his lungs screamed "PARTY!" Then some of the ponys started dancing some headed for the snack bar that sky was glad they had he hadn't had any food since he got to town two hours ago. AJ and Sky danced for most of the party and nobody wanted to interrupt them. But that might be because Sky was a Royal Guard. While they were dancing together Sky looked around the barn and saw practically the whole town. Lira and Bon Bon, Colgate, Snips and Snails, Octavia and Vinal Scratch and even Derpy and the Doctor. The mane 6 with spike and the cmc's. "Hey Applejack?" Sky asked. "Yeah sky." "I love." *sniff* "I love you to Sky." After they had danced for what seemed like the entire party they separated to enjoy themselves. "Hey Sky, sky over here." Sky looked around to see who was trying to get his attention and then he saw them Snips and Snails. Twilight had said that they caused nothing but trouble but Sky was not one to judge other ponies. "Hey guys wats up?" "Oh nothing we just wanted to say that you're the awesomest pony ever." Snips said. "Oh well I…" "What no he's not Rainbow Dash is the awesomest pony." Snails exclaimed. "Nuh uh Sky is a guard." "So Rainbow can do a sonic rain boom." Just then Rainbow came by to see what was going on. "What's going on?" she asked. "Those two are arguing who's awesomer me or you." Sky explained. "Well it's obviously me." Rainbow Dash said confidently. "What no you're not I'm way awesomer than you." Sky exclaimed to Rainbow Dash. "Whatever I'm awesomer than you and you know it." Rainbow said as she turned to walk off but Sky wasn't going to let her off so easy. "Prove it." Sky said smugly. Rainbow dash then stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you say?" "You heard me. You and me a race tomorrow afternoon whoever wins is proven the awesomest pony of ponyville." Sky said with a smug look. Rainbow spun on a hoof and was in Sky's face in a second. By now most of the ponys left at the party where forming a circle around the two and Snips and Snails had stopped arguing with themselves to see what was going on. "You are so on." Rainbow exclaimed with an angry look staring right at Sky only inches from his face. Sky keeping his smug look coolly replied "Good I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." "Your darn right you will." Rainbow replied hotly. She then turned again and flew off out of the barn leaving a rainbow trail behind her which quickly faded away. "Uh hum." Sky gulped. "What was all that about." An angry Applejack asked sky. "Oh nothing just a race I have with Rainbow Dash tomorrow afternoon." Sky replied to AJ. "Just a race? Sky you just got back and you're already going to hurt yourself. Applejack said. "What's wrong with that you'll get to see me even more? Applejack just walked off mumbling about something and went to talk to Twilight. Sky watched applejack talk to Twilight and then noticed Spike sitting besides her looking down in the dumps. He wasn't sad more along the lines of bored out of his mind. Sky walked over to them. Twilight smiled and said hi while AJ just gave him an angry look. Still mad about the race. Sky thought. He then looked at spike. "Yo Spike." He said. "Hu... Oh hey Sky sup." He replied coming out of his day dream like state. "Nothin much man how's it been. You still taking care of Twilight. Sky said. Twilight heard this and gave an embarrassed look at Sky. "yeah." Sky unenthusiastically "why so down in the dumps little dude?" "Just bored." He said. "Oh okay well you wanna pull some pranks on these ponys/." "What won't AJ get mad at you or something?" He said looking at Applejack and noticing she hadn't heard him. "Psh what's she gonna do? Come on lets go." "Okay fine." "Awesome come on." 'Where are we going?" "Um hold on I'll be right back." Sky said as he walked out of the barn. "Um okay I guess." Spike replied. Sky returned about five minutes later with a bottle of alcoholic apple sider. "Come here spike." He said looking around nervously. "Go get two chairs and set'em up outside." "Um okay. He replied running off. While he was doing that sky snick over to the snack table and poured the sider into a punch bowl and ran outside before anypony could see him. When he got our side he saw spike sitting in one of the chairs and giving him a puzzled look. "Now we wait." Sky said sitting in the other chair. It wasn't long before a very energetic pink pony with the name of Pinkie Pie came busting through the door bouncing and talking so fast that neither sky or spike could understand her. Spike and sky looked at each other with the universal 'oh shit we are totally screwed." Look. Pinkie pie then shot forward and she was gone. The only thing left of her was a dust cloud. "Oh crap." Was all sky could say.


	4. Chapter 4

The race

Time: 4:59 am fade in Applejacks bedroom morning after party.

"PLATOON FORWARD TO DOUBLE TIME HARCH!" The Drill Instructor yelled to the platoon of third week recruits to start the 12 mile forced march for PT.

"COUNT CADENCE

We fall from the risen.

WE FALL FROM THE RISEN.

We fall upon the grass.

WE FALL UPON THE GRASS.

We never land upon our feet we always hit our ass.

WE NEVER LAND UPON OUR FEET WE ALLWAYS HIT OUR ASS

Highly highly Celestia o mighty who the hell are we.

HIGHLY, HIGHLY CELESTIA O MIGHTY WHO THE HELL ARE WE

zim zam god damn were airborne infantry.

ZIM ZAM GOD DAMN WERE AIRBORN INFANTRY.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep.

Sky runner awoke with a grone as he looked at the alarm clock sitting next to him on the night stand next to the bed and rubbed his eyes. He reached for his dog tags on the night stand next to him but remembered that he left them in is duffle bag that he had placed under the bed the night before.

He reached under the bed and dragged his bag out from under it and unzipped the side pocket and pulled out a long chain with another short chain attached to it. Both having a small tag on it that read RUNNER SKY, 1341356756-087, O-POSITIVE, CELESTIAL GUARD, UERG. His name, SSN, Blood type, Religious preference, and branch in this case the United Equestrian Royal Guard. Once he slipped on his dog tags he felt a shifting in the bed and looked over his shoulder to see applejack was waking up.

She awoke with a grunt and turned over to see him. "Mornin Sky." She said groggily. "Hey AJ." Sky replied. Sky got out of bed and went down stairs to see Big Mac was already up and had started breakfast. "Morning Big Mac" Sky said to Big Mac. "Eeyup". Replied Big Mac. Sky took a seat at the kitchen table and waited to be served his meal. Which consisted of pancakes. AJ soon came down the stairs in her usual get up. Ponytails and her signature hat. Sky gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she took her seat next to Sky. Soon Applebloom and Granny Smith came down. Big Mac finished making breakfast and served everypony.

"Hey AJ are you going to watch the race between me and Rainbow?" Sky asked Applejack.

"Yes but I still can't believe ya haven't even been back a whole day and your already putting yourself in danger." She replied. Sky only sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That's a good thing AJ. If I get hurt that means more time with you." Sky replied taking a bite of his pancake earning a smack on the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Applejack said to him. While pouring syrup on her pancakes. Before she knew it Sky was almost done with his plate of food.

"And don't eat so fast." Applejack said eyeing him.

"I have to get as much energy as I can store for the race so I can beat Rainbow Dash. And when I do it will be awesome and she'll have to admit it." Sky said as he took three more pancakes and placed them on his plate.

"Well ya could save some for the rest of us we gotta eat too ya know." She said taking the plate of leftover pancakes and sliding them towards her and took one more.

"Okay. Well I guess I best be going now." Sky said as he got up from the table and going up the stairs kissing Apple Jack on the check.

"Where are you going?" Apple Bloom asked looking up from her pancake.

"Well I'm going to start training for the race me and Rainbow have to day." Sky said as he walked over to her.

"You're going to race Rainbow Dash to day. She said to him with excitement in her eyes. "Can I watch you? Can I can I please?" she said to Sky giving him the puppy dog face.

"Aw come on kid you know I can't take the face." Sky said trying to look away from her. But she started whimpering at him and he event truly he gives in.

"Okay fine celestia jezz ill see what I can do but no promises." He says walking up the stairs.

He walks to his and Apple Jacks room and grabs his duffle bag and placed it on the bed. He unzips the large zipper on the top and pulls out a small cube shaped object that held his gold armor. It was shrunken down by magic to make it easier to carry in his bag. Second he pulled out a blue fur tight skin suit that goes under the armor. It was worn under the armor to help Pegasus to help the fly more aerodynamic with the armor on. It was the color of the Pegasus's coat to blend and confuse an enemy. He put on the suit and tucked his dog tags in to it. Walking back to the kitchen he saw Apple Jack putting the dishes away.

"Where's Big Mac and Apple Bloom?" Sky asked Apple Jack as he walked up to her.

"Well Big Mac is in the west orchard and Apple Bloom just left for school." She said hugging him.

"Okay well I guess ill walk Apple Bloom to school then." Sky said as he walked to the door looking back at her.

"Okay then I will be their watching you once I'm done here." Apple jack said as Sky walked out the door and took flight. He didn't have to fly long as Apple Bloom was only about half way up the dirt road that lead to the road that lead to ponyville. Sky landed beside Apple Boom once she had reached the end of the road.

"Hey Apple Bloom." Sky said as he landed.

"Oh hey Sky. What are you doing here? Don't you have to prepare for your race with Rainbow Dash later?" she said walking down the road and towards the school house. Sky walking right next to her looking up at the sky as he walked looking for a certain blue Pegasus.

"I am but I thought id walk you to school first. I mean we never really talk much any way so I thought it would be nice. He said looking at her briefly before looking back to the sky.

"Uh hu. Okay sure whatever I guess." She said looking at him with a weird look in her eyes. They kept walking until they where meet by two other little filles. An orange Pegasus and a white unicorn named Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. All four of them started talking to each other about the race.

"…yeah I'm gonna win against Rainbow." Sky said to Scootaloo after she asked him rather quickly after seeing him with Apple Bloom. Sky was walking towards the school house again that was only past the next hill. Once they got their they where saying their good byes when a certain Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon showed up. Sky left just as they where walking up. He flew on to a cloud to take a nap.

Rainbow Dash showed up not much later and woke him from his slumber.

"Hey you ready for your defeat?" Rainbow said shaking him awake. Sky blinked a few times got up and stretched his body out.

"Bring it on". Sky said to her. They flew up to a near by cloud and started to prepare.

"So where are we going to race to Rainbow?" sky said to her as he looked around the sky. To their left was the castle and Canterlot to the right was ponyville. Right under them was the school house. And right behind them was cloudsdale.

"Hmm how about this. We go to canterlot then ponyville and then back here the first one back wins." She said looking around and back to sky. He looked around and finally nodded to Rainbow.

"Okay on my count we go ok?" he said getting into position but before they could start their was a yell from under them

"Wwwaaaaiiittt!" they looked under them and saw that the school house was letting out and they where coming outside to watch us.

"Okay you can go now" said Scootaloo sitting down with the rest of the crowd. Sky and Rainbow both got into position to start the race as Sky started to count down.

"Ten nine eig..."

"Just go already!" Applebloom yelled from below

"SEVENSIXFIVEFOURTHREETWOONEGO!" sky said quickly and shot off catching Rainbow off guard. She quickly shot forward leaving a rainbow trail and caught up to him and they started to battle for the lead. They where headed towards Canterlot going north. Rainbow and Sky where neck and neck battling back and forth it was a good ten miles to Canterlot from Ponyville. But neither was tired yet and neither was willing to slow down in the slightest.

POV CHANGE TO APPLEBLOOM

"Wow wee they sure are goin fast scoots." Applebloom said as Sky and Rainbow shot off towards Canterlot disappearing after only a few seconds

"Who cares rainbow is gonna wipe the skies with Sky." Scootaloo said looking towards the sky.

BACK TO THE RACE

Sky and Rainbow had now reached Canterlot after shooting up the mountain that held the city and weaving in-between the buildings headed towards the castle to head towards Cloudsdale. They raced toward the castle at almost mock speed cones beginning to form around both of them. The windows started to break as they passed by them, they where only about a mile or so from the castle now. They both broke the sound barrier at the same time just as they passed by the castle. Shattering all the windows on a certain sun princess's balcony just as she was walking out to enjoy her break from "royal duties."

"Oh crap." Sky said briefly looking back behind him. Their was a trail of blue and whit behind him with a very mad looking princess glaring at him. Looking back forward he saw that Rainbow as now ahead of him by three ponies space. Concentrating on the task at hoof the pumped his wings hard and caught up again.

"Hey I didn't know you could do a sonic boom!" Rainbow yelled over the sound of the rushing wind. Sky only smirked and pushed forward ahead of Rainbow Dash and sharply turned in front of her causing her to completely stop before running into him. Now headed towards Cloudsdale sky was way ahead and rainbow was pissed. But after awhile the effects of the sonic boom began to wear off and sky started to slow down to a normal racing speed. Rainbow had caught up and was really trying to pass Sky but he kept moving in front of her to keep her from passing him. Know entering Cloudsdale air space and once again weaving back and forth between buildings again and keeping Rainbow from passing all the while. Once they had left cloudsdale they headed back south towards ponyville. Now they where really fighting for the lead pulling tails, cut offs and all sorts of other tricks to fool the other and gain the lead.

The school house was now in sight and the crowd was cheering and on their hoofs looking towards the two racers. And the rest of the mane six where their now as well. Everyone but Rarity and Fluttershy where cheering for them as they came in at near mock speed. They where low to the ground with a dust trail behind them. They where going to fast to just stop on a dime so they flew past the crowd and ran into the school house blowing two huge holes in the wall and crashing into just about every chair their way in the room coming to a stop by hitting the back wall. They got up and looked at each other then looked towards the gaping hole in the front wall.

"So Applebloom did you see me dust Rainbow or what." Sky said boasting

"Whatever, Scootaloo you saw me wipe the skies with this loser right." Rainbow retorted looking at Scootaloo

"Umm well uh…" they both replied looking around

'Umm well what I won didn't i?" Sky said looking at Rainbow Dash.

"No way you won I won." She said as she butted heads with Sky

"Well actually you tied." Twilight said walking into the room and using her magic to fix the room back to normal. "You both hit the wall at the same time" twilight said. Walking out of the door going out side after she fixed the wall.

"Well crap this sucks." Sky said sitting on top of one of the desks. He looked to Rainbow who had also floated over to a desk and sat on it.

"Well what now?" she said looking around the once destroyed class room and sighed

'Well I guess this makes us even huh?" sky said looking out he window "you wanna go get lunch or something with the girls?" Sky asked headed towards the door.

"Yeah why not," rainbow said walking towards the door and leaveing.

Holy shit I bet you guys think I died or something It took so long to get this out. Being an author is harder than it seems man like seriously this shit is hard but I did it I got chapter 4 out goddamnit I suck at this


End file.
